Kagome and inuyasha, A Month Of Romance
by sesshuismyfluffy696
Summary: Kagome makes inuyasha stay with her for a whole month! Love is in the air? Or is it utter choas! Sparks fly, and hearts are broken.
1. Chapter 1 Geting ready

This is my friends fic, hope you like.

Chapter 1

Inuyasha walked Kagome in side her house, and quickly rushed her to her room so not to be noticed.

"Kagome why did you drag me along?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well, because you promised me you would come to my time."

"Aww damn it."

"To bad Inuyasha deal with it." Inuyasha growls.

"Fine Kagome, I'll stay."

"Good, that's wonderful, now you ready to go to school?"

"What that wasn't a part of the promise!"

"Just get ready!"

Inuyasha changes out of his red kimono, and puts on a school uniform that Kagome gave to him.

"I feel so stupid in this thing!" Growled Inuyasha.

"Deal with it, you have to were it."

"Hmph what ever lets go already!"

"One second, I need to put on my make-up." Inuyasha looked at what she was putting on her face.

"Don't put that stuff on your face you look just fine with out it" Inuyasha said sincerely.

"Inuyasha did you call me pretty?" She smiled lovely.

"Well, I ...no of course not." Kagome looked at Inuyasha angrily , "SIT! INUYASHA!"

"Ouch what was that for!"

Kagome angrily stormed out the door, Inuyasha following closely. Then he realizes that he's staring at her face, and starts to blush.


	2. Chapter 2 The first day of school!

Chapter 2 The first day of school

Inuyasha and Kagome arrive to school on a Friday morning. Kagome relaxed on the way to school, and Inuyasha got a little bit closer to her.

"Kagome I'm sorry if I called you ugly I didn't mean it."

"Inuyasha, its ok I no you didn't mean it." She smiles at Inuyasha.

"So what are we going to do at school?"

"Well for starters we go to classes, were adults teach us subjects like English, math, that sorta stuff."

"Oh so you sit on the ground and you let these adults bore us to death?"

"Well kind of like that, you see we sit in chairs not on the floor."

"Oh that must make it easier to sleep."

"Not really, I have tried, after a long day battling demons with you; I try to get some rest in class." Kagome giggles.

Inuyasha and Kagome make it to Ookami high just before the bell rings.

"Oh no it's my friends I totally forgot!"

"Kagome, what did you just say?"

"Oh nothing just ignore it." Kagome starts blushing

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka walk up to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Kagome how's it going? We haven't seen you in forever! And is this your boy friend?"

"Boy friend?" Inuyasha interrupts.

As Kagome dragged Inuyasha into a bush she said, "Just play along ok?"

"Fine!"

They headed back to Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"So is he your boyfriend?" asked Eri.

"Of course!"

"Then kiss him, you wouldn't mind would you he is your boyfriend?" asked Ayumi.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned bright red, but luckily the bell just rang and rushed to class.


	3. Chapter 3 School time! What a date!

Chapter 3 Class time! What a date?

Kagome and Inuyasha took their seats next to each other and all of the girls pulled on Inuyasha's hair and giggling about how cute he was. He tried holding his temper, while Kagome was starting to get a little bit jealous of all the girls in the class room. Then the teacher entered the room, his name was Mr. Oji.

"Okay, class to day we learn about...BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA." Kagome heard.

Inuyasha paid close attention to what the teacher was saying, as if he was learning something, and soon Kagome fell asleep, the 2 hours later the bell rang, and she stood up, and hoped no one noticed that she was sleeping in class.

"Kagome why did you fall asleep during class?" asked Eri.

"Well I was just up late last night that's all."

Ayumi giggled and said, "You were kissing your boyfriend Inuyasha weren't you?" Every one giggled as they walked to second period math.

"No we were just studying, that's all"

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, and listening to there conversation.

Eri and Ayumi looked at one another and said "studying each others lips", in unison. Then they reached math class, Mr. Beka entered the room.

"Sorry I was late now...bla bla bla bla."

Kagome fell asleep again as did Inuyasha. Then the bell rang, both startled, they stood up and left the class room, for lunch.

"Kagome, math is so boring!" Inuyasha growled.

"You can say that again, hey Inuyasha, what do you want for lunch?"

Eri interrupted Inuyasha before he could speak. "Hey Kagome, can we eat with you at lunch?"

"Sure, I don't see any problem with that."

Kagome sat down with her tray in front of her and Inuyasha staring at his food.

"Uh Kagome this food looks weird" Inuyasha said, while looking at the meat loaf.

Kagome turned red as Eri and Ayumi just stared at Inuyasha as if he hasn't ever gone to school before. Kagome just looked at him and said, "Don't be a big baby and just eat it, okay?"

"Well if you say so I guess..."

Eri giggled and said, "AWWWW how cute, aren't you two just adorable!"

Kagome turned red with embarrassment, Inuyasha was worse, his face was bright red. "Kagome we have to go to Science early so we can get some extra credit, well see you next period okay?"

Kagome sighed in relief.

"Okay I'll see you later!" Eri, and Ayumi, walked away and Kagome faced Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha that was a close one."

"I'll say, I could swear this meat just looked at me." he said sarcastically.

"Hey...ummm...Inuyasha?"

"Yea, what is it?"

Kagome nervously responded. "Do you want to go to the movies tonight, and you know just hang out?"

Inuyasha looked confused and said "Okay, but I don't know what a movie is, but I'm up for it." He grinned. Then the bell rang.

"Inuyasha come on we have to hurry, we can't be late."

"Okay Kagome, you lead the way." Inuyasha followed right behind her to science class.

"Okay students my name is Mrs. Naritamo, I will be teaching today, your other teacher, Mrs.Akoku is out sick today, now for our lesson of the day!...BLA BLA BLA BLA..." The bell rang as soon as kagome was about to fall asleep. They both headed to P.E. A big man walked out onto the gym floor, and said,

"I am couch Namokishi, listen up today we have to run the mile, girls you have to run it in 10 minutes:30 seconds Boys you have to run it in 930 ok every one clear with this?"

They all headed out the track Inuyasha getting ready to run at full speed. Then couch Namokishi yelled "GO!"

Every one took off at top speed, but Inuyasha was out running them by far; he completed the track in 2 minutes and 12 seconds, a world record with out breaking a sweat! The couch fainted in astonishment. All the girls were yelling, "Oh my god! He is like so cute and so strong!" Kagome on the other hand was getting more and more jealous. Then they headed inside when every one was finished and the couch woke up. It was time for weights; Inuyasha could life 300, which beat the coach by far, the couch collapsed again, with astonishment.

The girls were all over Inuyasha one even kissed him on the cheek, he quickly backed them off, and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and was bright red, with jealousy and anger, she took him into the bathroom and locked the door, the girls yelled, "That's not fair you can't hog him!"

Kagome yelled at Inuyasha "SIT!" He fell to the ground.

"Hey what did I do?"

"You got kissed by another girl and were showing off!" Then kagome realized she say another and was quickly embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean it."

She quickly then hugged him, he hugged her back and said, "It's okay Kagome"

Then the bell rang but they didn't seem to notice until they herd "Hurry up!" from the Coach.

They rushed to the doors and got ready to go home. When the reached Kagomes house they finally realize that they were holding hands all the way to her house. When they realized they were bright red and Kagome said, "Uhhh I'm going to take a quick shower ok?"

She rushed into the bathroom, embarrassed. Inuyasha was also embarrassed and fell asleep on Kagomes' bed. Kagome came out of the shower and was dressed in a long shirt to sleep in. She saw Inuyasha on the bed and thought... "Wow he's so cute when he's sleeping"

She scared her self when she said that sentence. Dose she really love Inuyasha?

Her heart jumped when she remembered that she was holding his hand on the way home, which made her even more embarrassed. Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome surprised.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep I'll move?"

"No...Its ok I'll just sleep down stairs."

"No I'm used to hard floors I'll stay down stairs"

Inuyasha headed downstairs, he was wondering why Kagome didn't wake him earlier. He snuck upstairs and was going to ask her what she was doing before he woke up. When he walked in she was sound asleep, he decided to sleep next to her bed. Kagome hand drifted of the side of the bed and she was rubbing his ears, he didn't mind he fell asleep why'll she was rubbing his ears. Then the sun rose, he woke up and saw something red on Kagomes neck he stood up and leaned closer to take a look and he heard.

"SIT!"

He fell on her chest, Kagomes heart beated faster. Kagome and Inuyasha were both bright red after 20 seconds she pushed him off.

"How long could you have moved!" Kagome said quickly.

"Just now, wench why I would want to be on your chest!"

He secretly was able to move after about 16 seconds, he just liked her warmth and he steady heart beat. He then blushed and turned hoping Kagome wouldn't see.

"Hey I was just looking at your neck!"

"My neck?"

Kagome headed to the bathroom and saw a big red mark.

"Oh My Gosh!"

"Leme take a look at it"

Inuyasha came closer and was looking very closely, he's eyes widened.

"Kagome there's a small hole did you get bit by something?"

Then Inuyasha slapped his chest. "Myoga! You made me worry that kagome was ill!"

"AWWW Inuyasha!"

"Well I mean...uhhh."

"It's okay Inuyasha I know what you mean."

She had a huge smile on her face, she was also bright red.

"Master Inuyasha you must come back!"

"Can't I have another 29 days to be here don't rush me."

"But my lord...well I think Sango can handle well I'm off."

Inuyasha flicked Myoga off his shoulder.

"What a waste of time!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha hurry up and get change out of your kimono we have a movie to go to"

"Oh, I forgot ok."

Inuyasha changed into his school uniform.

"Inuyasha ready?"

"Yea let's go to this movie, thing"

They headed out side and started walking to the movies.

"Inuyasha do you consider this a date?"

"Kagome, what's a date?"

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud!"

"Well ok then, what's with you to day I'm so confused"

"Just ignore it, see were already here."

"Okay let's get this over with."

"Don't be so rude about it, so what movie do you want to see?"

"Hmph, like I want to spend time with ..."

He was quickly interrupted by Hojo.

"Hey Kagome whose your friend?"

"Hes...my ummm boy friend."

"Your b...boyfriend well I better go then by Kagome..."

He walked away with his head hanging low. He mutters to him self "Aww man I was so close..."

Kagome and Inuyasha bought the tickets and entered the theater, the movie was called, "Regret" A horror movie.

They took there seats, and the date began.

"Kagome the wall is moving!"

Inuyasha stood up and was ready to attack, when Kagome grabbed his hand and sat him down and said.

"Inuyasha a movie is when pictures move on a paper."

"Wow, technology has gone a long way!"

"Compared to your world you have no idea."

"Hey Kagome is it starting?"

Kagome nods, and watches the screen.

"Oh MY GOD!"

Kagome screams, she grabs Inuyasha hand, He turns to her and gulps, his face red and he holds her hand.

"Inuyasha" she whispered, "this movie is so scary!"

She squeezed his hand tighter, and she jumped on his lap. His eyes wide and heart beet increasing.

"O My GOD!"

She dug her face into Inuyasha uniform; he runs his hand through her hair to get her to relax.

"She doesn't even realize that she's on my lap dose she" He thought out loud. Kagome then realized she was sitting on his lap and looked into his eyes gulped and didn't blink, a steady stare, into his eyes. Both Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged loving gazes, before they knew it the movie was over. Kagome took her seat, and then stood up embarrassed as well as Inuyasha. They walked out of the movie theater with out a single word. It wasn't until they reached her house when Inuyasha said,

"That was a good movie don't you think so Kagome?"

She blushed, and replied. "A very good movie but scary!"

"Yea, it wasn't that bad was it?"

"No, I'm glad you went with me."

She shot Inuyasha a loving gaze and she came closer and hugged Inuyasha. He became sweaty, and hugged her back.

"Inuyasha lets do that again sometime?"

Both of their eyes were closed when he responded.

"Yea that would be very nice."

Then Souta came into the room and saw them hugging he giggled and said.

"I'm telling mom!"

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Sota and said, "If you ever tell your mom what we were doing, I'll never come back here ok?"

He replied, "AWW ok..."

Kagome pointed at Sota and said, "Now you go help mom set the table me and Inuyasha have to get ready for school Monday."

Sota went off to help her, while Inuyasha asked Kagome, "What why it's only Saturday?" "We have to study we have a test on Monday."

"What a test!"

"Yea a test in English."

Inuyasha looked shocked.

"Humph, Fine."

"YAY lets study!"

"Do you look forward to studying all day?"

"What are you insane!"

"I'm just asking because that's why you usually go back to your time, right?"

"No I hate studying, we can take a break and go to the mall tomorrow?"

"The mall, what is a mall?"

"It's a place were you buy things like the market."

"Oh I get it, were you get your chips and stuff?"

"No that's a grocery store."

"So you buy what at a mall?"

"Cloths, toys, stuff like that."

"Well that seems... uuh fun."

Inuyasha said sarcastically, and grabbed Kagome arm and dragged her up stairs to her room.

"We have to study right?"

"Yes..." Kagome said sighing.

"Then let's study." Inuyasha said eagerly.

After about twenty minutes of studying, Inuyasha moaned. "I hate studying; no wonder you don't like it."

"Of course I don't like it, no one likes studying!"

"Well I guess your right."

Sota called from downstairs, "Inuyasha Kagome, time for dinner!"

"Hey Kagome we can study when were done with dinner, or you can there's no way I'm going to study again"

"Well unlike you I want to get good grades."

"Maybe if you stood awake in class maybe you wouldn't need to study as much!"

"Inuyasha are you calling me stupid!"

"Uhhh no I umm..."

Kagome interrupted him with a,

"Inuyasha sit!"

He fell face first on a pile of towels just folded by Mrs. Higarashi Inuyasha was still lying on the floor when he yelled at Kagome.

"Hey what was that for!"

"Humph, sometimes Inuyasha you just don't get it!"

She angrily stomped down stairs. Inuyasha got up a followed her. They ate a fine meal of Fresh pickles, Steamed rice, hot tea, and a steak. Inuyasha stuffed his face but afterwards he said.

"WOW! That was one of the best meals I've ever had, very good."

He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach, and headed up stairs to take a hot shower. Kagome soon finished after him and did the dishes and studied until it was her turn to take a shower. Inuyasha came out of the shower with his kimono on. Kagome looked at him and thought. "He looks so cute"

She reacted with a quick rush into the bathroom, and blushed madly. She wondered.

"Am I falling in love with Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I'll just be studying till you get out ok?"

Inuyasha shouted which broke her train of thought, and quickly replied.

"O, ok Inuyasha ill be out in a second."

She undressed and ran the water. While the water was filling up the bath tub she brushed her teeth then slowly got into the hot water and closed her eyes and relaxed. After about ten minutes relaxing in the bath tub she was fast asleep. Then after about five minutes of sleep in the tub she woke up to banging on the door. It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you ok in there you haven't came out in over twenty minutes?"

She angrily responded.

"I'm just fine go back to studying!"

"Nah, ill just go to bed."

"Not on my bed!"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "What ever Kagome."

Inuyasha then laid besides her bed and fell asleep, he could smell her sent, he secretly loved her scent but he couldn't let her know that.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and was wearing her uniform. She didn't want to change out of her uniform, because she just washed it, and she had plenty of studying to do. She noticed Inuyasha laying on the floor and she laid next to him before she knew it she was sound asleep next to him she shortly woke up and realized that her lips and Inuyasha were a inch away from each others. She backed away quickly, for a split second she was about to kiss Inuyasha.

She replayed it in her mind over and over before she noticed her book on her desk and stood up and got right back to studying. She really wanted to kiss Inuyasha but how would he respond to it. It was hard for her to study when she kept replaying it in her mind. She couldn't stand it she walked over to her bed and laid down but fell asleep. Soon it was morning she woke up and shouted.

"Inuyasha lets go to the mall!"

He gowned and sat up and replied

"Okay just let me wake up first."

Kagome walked down stairs and told her mom that they were going to go to the mall to day. She ran up stairs and got Inuyasha, and pulled him down stairs they waved goodbye.

Kagome shouted in excitement. "Inuyasha you're going to love the mall!"

"Don't tell me what I'm going to love; this is probably going to be boring if you like it so much."

"Inuyasha stand right here."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprisingly and looked down at the bridge he was standing on.

"Inuyasha sit!"

After Inuyasha got out of the water he caught up with Kagome and said, "That wasn't necessary!"

"Don't judge things so fast!"

"Fine Kagome you win what ever!"

They reached the front door to the mall, Inuyasha opened it for Kagome, and she walked in and smiled at Inuyasha surprisingly.

Alright, Sessh here editing for Kagomeholic, next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4 The Mall

I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

-----------------------------------

After chapter 8 I won't Wright another chapter for a week.

---------------------------------------------  
"That was very nice of you Inuyasha!"

"Well don't expect me to do that every day."

"Hey Inuyasha lets look around ok?"

Kagome tried to ignore is cohojo asked me out isn't that cool, is that your Boyfriend, he's so cute!"

Yuka said happily.

"Well of course Inuyasha my boyfriend, we love each other dearly!"

Inuyasha stared at kagome in confusion, and whispered to her.

"What do you mean we love each other?"

"Just go along with it Inuyasha, because hojo likes me, and I don't want him to ask me out or anything, I think he's trying to g"

Hojo smirked at his comment.

"Hey kagome! hojo asked me out isn't that cool, is that your Boyfriend, he's so cute!"

Yuka said happily.

"Well of course Inuyasha my boyfriend, we love each other dearly!"

Inuyasha stared at kagome in confusion, and whispered to her.

"What do you mean we love each other?"

"Just go along with it Inuyasha, because hojo likes me, and I don't want him to ask me out or anything, I think he's trying to get me jealous by going out with Yuka but its ok, its not working, I hope he doesn't hurt Yuka."

Muttered kagome.

"If he hurts your friend just because he wants to make you jealous he'll pay!"

"Since when did you start to care for my friends?"

"Hush, never I'm just thinking of your feelings."

"Aww Inuyasha"

Kagome kissed him on the cheek, she quickly jerked back, she couldn't believe what she just did, Inuyasha was baffled, and he looked into her eyes and was about to say that he loved her but hojo interrupted them.

"Kagome! Uhh want to go on a double date?"

Hojo was trying to stall them from kissing on the lips.

"I'm sorry Hojo me and Inuyasha have plans."

She said sarcastically, to make him jealous. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they headed off.

"Hey, kagome, why did you kiss me."

He stuttered, in embarrassment, she looked to the left were Inuyasha was standing and tried to stay off topic and hide her feelings.

"Oh, look Fashion Fair!"

She ran inside, Inuyasha followed her inside. She picked out cloths and tried them on, she came out each out fit, one of the out-fits, that made Inuyasha fancy. It was a small T-shirt which showed her stomach, and a short skirt. She asked him,

"How do I look Inuyasha?"

He just stared.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

He responded, clearly.

"You look beautiful kagome!"

"Inuyasha! That's so sweet!"

She ran up and hugged him.

"I'm going to by this ok Inuyasha?"

"Don't buy if you don't like it."

"Well I don't really like it but, if you think I look good in it ill take it."

"Kagome, aren't you going to change back into your uniform?"

"No I want you to think I'm pretty all day long"

They both blushed at each other. She bought the Short Black T-shirt, and small black skirt. She put her uniform in her bag, and they walked out. As soon as they left the store she pointed at a Lemonade stand, and asked.

"Inuyasha are you thirsty?"

"I'm not, plus I don't want you to waste your money on food for me."

"Aww that's so nice Inuyasha!"

"Well don't think anything of it!"

He said smirking. They kept walking, and then a guy about kagome height went up to her and touched her but and said.

"Call me slut."

Inuyasha turned bright red, he was pissed! He caught up to the Basterd picked him up by the front of his shirt, and punched him in the nose. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and said.

"Inuyasha don't hurt him any more, its ok, but I think it's really sweet what you did."

He pointed at the Basterd, and said.

"You better watch it, next time you won't be so lucky!"

He cowardly ran away, tripping over him self.

"Pathetic!"

Inuyasha screamed as he ran.

Inuyasha was still steamed but he was slowly cooling off. Kagome grabbed his hand and she just continued walking as if it were no big deal, Inuyasha did the same. Soon an officer came up to them with the guy from earlier. The cop said.

"You, in there stop!"

Inuyasha just stared at him. Kagome asked.

"What's wrong officer?"

"That guy your with is in big trouble he hurt your boyfriend, and is holding you hostage."

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared confusingly; with out getting a word out the cop put cuffs on Inuyasha and was trying to take him the security office.

"Inuyasha, cooperate or you'll get in more trouble." replied kagome.

"Okay, fine what ever is necessary?"

The officer toke Inuyasha to the office, and kagome followed. The officer sat both of them down in two black chairs and faced the officer sitting at his desk.

"So, you pouched her boy friend and took him hostage?"

He pointed at Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't going to stand for this so she spoke for Inuyasha.

"He is my boyfriend not that guy out there!"

"How do I know he's not forcing you to say that, he can't hurt you here?"

"He wouldn't ever hurt me!"

"Again, how do I know he isn't making you say that?"

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Then prove it, madam."

Kagome had to think fast, so she kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha eyes widened and flickered like a wild fire. Soon his eyes closed like kagome. She decided to make it more realistic and put her tong in Inuyasha mouth. He did the same as she led. She melted away and forgot all about the officer as he just stared. She withdrew the kiss and looked at Inuyasha both were just staring. The officer gave a regretful glare at Inuyasha and turned to were the liar should have been, and he took of the moment he saw the kiss.

"My apologies mam, he shook Inuyasha hand and said no hard feelings ok?"

"Sure, just don't let it happen again got it!"

"Yes, yes of course!"

They both walked out of the office holding hands blushing like crazy there hearts were on fire, and both of them knew they were in love. They couldn't let each other know that even though they already think they told each other and let go of hands.

"Inuyasha lets go back to my house we hade a big day today."

"You can say that again!"

He glared at her as if he didn't want to kiss kagome.

"Well we better hurry before we get home late."

"That kiss was awful the only reason I went along with it was because I didn't want to get in trouble!"

"Humph, let's just go!"

She was very angry at Inuyasha rude remark, but she tried to ignore it, she knew she was in love she hoped Inuyasha loved her back. She tried keeping her thoughts to her self all night when they arrived she even skipped dinner. Inuyasha was worried he asked her,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Inuyasha plus why would you care!"

"Because I...am your Boyfriend, what ever that is."

Kagome was glade to here that he called her his girlfriend. She still was in a bad mood.

"Inuyasha just go to bed!"

"Fine I will down stairs this time humph!"

He's conscience was killing him, he wanted to tell kagome how he felt but didn't think she felt the same way, he fell in a deep sleep when his mind went quite. Kagome snuck down and saw Inuyasha on the floor. He was laying face up and a pile of blankets. She knelt down besides him and moved her face close to Inuyasha; she kissed him genteelly on the lips, and whispered to him as he slept.

"I love you Inuyasha."

She headed up to her room to sleep. The next morning Inuyasha smelt that kagome was near by when he was asleep, really close, he just ignored it. Kagome walked down stairs and said

"Inuyasha hurry up and take a shower we have school in two hours it's already five o'clock."

Then she realized she barley studied! She panicked rushed up stairs and started at it, Inuyasha followed and took his bath, and changed into his uniform.

"Hey kagome we forgot to study last night oh damn it, well oh well, not like I care if I fail."

"You should, I do very much, now back off we have 30 minutes to school starts you should be studying too if you were smart enough!"

"Fine, I will study with you."

Kagome stood up and Inuyasha sat in her chair, and she sat on his lap as if it was nothing, he tried to ignore it and went to studying with kagome. Kagome checked her clock and got off Inuyasha lap and grabbed his wrist and said.

"Hurry or were going to be late!"

They ran all the way to school.

They just barley made it to class before the bell rang.

"That was a close one huh Inuyasha?"

She turned to face Inuyasha and saw him...

To Be Continued...

I will be looking for any grammar problems in this chapter. Kagomeholic868 edited this 1.


	5. Chapter 5 The High school blues

Chapter 5 The high school blues, A Sweet nightmare?

I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

------------------------------------

It gets kind of weird and sad here. This could even make the strongest of you cry.

-------------------------------------

Kagome saw Inuyasha being kissed by a new girl at school. Her name is Yumi. Kagome stood up in tears and ran out of the class room; Inuyasha refused the rest of the kiss and chased after her.

"Kagome wait!"

She was long gone Inuyasha couldn't find her she diapered completely. Inuyasha couldn't even pick up her scent. Inuyasha started to tear up.

Inuyasha's thoughts were.

"I didn't kiss her, she forced me kagome, I'm sorry."

Then Yumi walked up to Inuyasha and tried to kiss him. He pushed her down.

"Hey what was that for lover?"

"I don't love you YUMI I don't even know you wench!"

"Well at least I got that btch kagome out of the way!"

"You bitch!"

Inuyasha slapped her and ran to kagome house. He caught her scent. It was coming from her room. He walked up stairs and smelt her blood, fresh. What was she doing it was only her scent! Inuyasha walked into her room, she was crying and blood was on her arm. She got cut when she hit a nail sticking out of the stair case. She was holding a knife and was about to take her life. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stopped her. She looked up into Inuyasha's terry eyes and he looked back into hers. She hit him on the chest over and over.

"Why did you do this to me Inuyasha? Why!"

He just stared at her, and hugged her,

"Kagome I'm sorry, she forced it on me, I don't even know her..."

"But you still kissed her Inuyasha!"

"I'm sorry kagome...I'm so sorry."

He kissed her lips, his eyes shut, kagome was shocked and yet so happy, she kissed him, back. Time seemed to stand still as they kissed. Kagome mom walked by kagome room and peeked through the cracked door, her eyes flickered, she started to cry, she watched them kiss, kagome was on the sitting on he knees and kagome was crouched down, then they stood up and kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's uniform, as she cried she said

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you to kagome."

Then kagome woke up.

"It was only a dream she said angrily."

But in a low voice, a tear fell, she wanted Inuyasha and her to kiss, and say that they loved each other.

She looked at her clock and got Inuyasha up. She told him to

"Go take a bath before school and change into your clean uniform."

"Ok don't forget about out test today."

"I didn't ill study and when you get out of the bath we can study together."

She sat down at her desk and started to study. Then she remembered that this happened in her dream.

"What's going to happen today?"

She tried not to cry, but a tear came out, she was hoping that her dream wasn't true, and yet she wanted it to happen.

She woke up again, but this time she was angry, she realized that she was in class and hoped she wasn't dreaming. Kagome realized, and a note hit her on the head. She UN raveled it, it read,

"Dear kagome, I know you have a boyfriend but can you still go to the movies with me? Love, Hojo."

Kagome looked back at him, he was just smiling, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't have a boy friend. Just then another note hit her, it was horribly written, and it was from Inuyasha.

"Kagome I can't study with you to night I have one of those date things, with this new girl at school, her name is Yumi? So ill be home at 11 o'clock, from Inuyasha."

"He's got some nerve kagome thought out loud, he didn't even put love."

No body noticed, to make Inuyasha jealous she said yes to Hojo's note, he practically jumped out of his seat in excitement. Then the test was passed out. After kagome finished she realized how easy it was, and was glad she studied with Inuyasha. The bell rang she continued to her classes. Soon the day was over and she told Inuyasha about HER date he didn't seem to care.

"Kagome why would I care if you have a date with some human?"

Her plan didn't fail she could tell that she hit a nerve, but she was also jealous of Yumi, she hoped her dream wouldn't come true. She was very jealous, and she couldn't stand it, she left one hour before she was supposed to meet Hojo, she knocked on his door, he opened the door and had a surprising look on his face.

"Oh kagome! You weren't supposed to be here for another hour, but this is a good thing come on in!"

He led her inside and sat her on the couch.

"Hey Hojo, I might break up with my boyfriend."

His eyes widened and started to stutter, she could tell that he was excited. Kagome did like Inuyasha but he was just too inconsiderate.

"Well kagome that would suck if you did."

"He probably wouldn't care he's such a jerk!"

"Then...kagome...will you be my girlfriend."

He said gently, trying not to blush.

"Yes, of course."

She realized she was doing it because she was angry at Inuyasha which isn't fair to either of them. She couldn't break up with Hojo that fast. She sighed.

"Hojo it's been an hour, shouldn't we go?"

Hojo nodded his head.

"Kagome do you want to see a scary movie?"

She had memories of when Inuyasha saw his first movie with kagome; she didn't want to ruin that memory.

"No, sorry Hojo how bout we skip the movies and we have a picnic?"

"Ok, that sounds great!"

"Ok, ill go home and get the food ready, okay?"

"Okay, ill get some food two meet you in 30?"

"Sure."

Kagome said modestly. Little did kagome know that Hojo was going to call his friends and tell them that he and kagome were going out? Soon rumors spread that she hated Inuyasha and was cheating on him.

---------------------------------------

"Inuyasha can you pass the popcorn?"

Asked Yumi.

"Sure, I don't really like it anyways."

"This movie is boring, want to go to my house and get to know each other better?"

She smiled evilly; Inuyasha looked at her confused, and nodded his head.

Inuyasha and Yumi walked to her house were she sat him on the couch, and told him to.

"Wait here I'm going to change."

"Okay?"

She came down several minutes ladder in a sluty out-fit, a small T-shirt, no sleeves and barley counseled her chest. And a skirt which was only 3 inches long. Inuyasha stood up and told her to.

"Put something less reveling."

It was too late she started to kiss Inuyasha on the lips and forced him on the couch. She was trying to undress, Inuyasha got very angry. He pushed her off and began to leave. She already took her shirt off. She made him see her chest. He angrily looked away and rushed out the door.

"You dirty pervert wench!"

He yelled at her and ran to kagome house.

--------------------------------------

Hojo knocked on the door. Souta answered the door and let Hojo in. He led him up to kagome room. She was packing her things when Hojo entered the room. Souta turned around and left.

"Kagome you look very pretty."

"Arigato Hojo" (Thank you)

He got close to her; she was looking worried when he kissed her.

------------------------------------

Inuyasha came through the door and headed up stairs. He looked into kagome room and saw Hojo and kagome kissing. He ran out in anger and he ran into Eri at kagome front door.

"Hey Inuyasha you know kagome hates you and she's cheating on you now?"

Inuyasha looked at Eri and said trying not to cry.

"I know...Tell her that I'm going home."

He turned around and cut through the kitchen and was heading for the well. He looked at kagome room one more time. A tear rolled down his cheek as he jumped in.

**She shoved him off. **

**"Hojo, that was so not you, I'm sorry this isn't working, I don't like you I like Inuyasha!" **

**He looked amazed; he walked down the stairs with out a word just passing Eri. Kagome kept her things in her back pack for Sango, Miroku, shippou and Inuyasha. Eri entered kagomes room. **

**"Hey Eri have you seen Inuyasha?" **

**"Oh about that, I told him that you hated him and you were cheating on him, and he went to your well." **

**"What why!" **

**"I heard that's what you said to Hojo, a rumor?" **

**"Poor Inuyasha, I'll talk to you later." **

**Kagome ran to the well, she jumped in.**


End file.
